stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Ministerie van Economie en Media
Excuseer mij collega, maar De Vrye Banck grootste bedrijf?? Lijkt me onlogisch. Ik zou eerder MenM Corp. of SHBB in dat lijstje zetten. 29 mei 2007 10:43 (UTC) :sorry, cijfers liegen niet (banken kunnen toch best groot zijn? lees het artikel anders nog maar even door..). Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 14:17 (UTC) ::Oké, maar 't leek me een beetje onlogisch :) geen prob 29 mei 2007 15:55 (UTC) :::MenM Corp. zou toch zeker op dat lijstje moeten staan?! Het is, naar mijn mening, het best georganiseerde bedrijf van Libertas. 29 mei 2007 17:31 (UTC) ::::Zucht, ok, ok.. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 17:47 (UTC) :::::Lol 29 mei 2007 17:47 (UTC) ::::::Germaantje.. stop it ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 17:48 (UTC) ::Tis Meneer Germaantje voor u! :p Zeg om de landbouwbedrijven aantrekkelijker te maken zou ik veel subsidies beginnen geven. Nudat een groot deel van de staatskas naar het ministerie van Economie gaat... 29 mei 2007 18:08 (UTC) :::In een fictioneel land? Om te helpen met het aanmaken van een artikel over een boerderij? ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 18:17 (UTC) ::::Wat bedoel je "fictief"?! :p Nee, zogezegde subsidies, enz. Het moet "echt" lijken hé 29 mei 2007 18:22 (UTC) :::::Tsja, kben te Romaans ingesteld ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 18:35 (UTC) ::::::Ik ben, in tegenstelling tot andere Germanen, ook zeer Romaans ingesteld. 29 mei 2007 18:36 (UTC) :::::::WannaB, lol ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 18:39 (UTC) :Ik wil het ministerie vragen Civitas Libertas nogmaals te controleren om te kijken of het nu wel voldoet aan de eisen en normen bepaald door het ministerie. En indien nodig tips te geven ter verbetering. 29 mei 2007 18:33 (UTC) ::Na bwc, het gaat cker de goede kant op, klasse (tsjonge, dat je zo naar mij luisterd zeg ;p), alleen nog eeen ding, misschien kun je de bedrijven, horeca en t winkelcentrum ietsie meer bij elkaar zetten, en dan kan het van mijn part van het lijstje afgepleurd worden. Zie trouwens ook de twee NL-talige kranten van de Terra Media Group, ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 18:38 (UTC) :::Dat 1-maand-bestaan moet gevierd worden met een gemeentefeest. 29 mei 2007 18:40 (UTC) ::::een gemeentefeest? een compleet landelijk festival! ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 18:42 (UTC) Hartstikke mooi zo, toppie! kwil je niet langer meer onder druk zetten (of toch wel? ;p). CL gaat van de lijst. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 18:46 (UTC) :Alles te dichtbij elkaar nu ook niet hé. Er komen toch binnenkort bussen (ja toch Martijn?). En over dat feest(je), is landelijk niet te groot aangepakt? + Ik zou liefst voor het 1 maand-bestaan een gemeentewapen hebben kun je iets in elkaar flansen (soortgelijk aan he FC CV-logo) 29 mei 2007 18:50 (UTC) ::landelijk was maar een grapje, maar wel een optreden in CL toch? op het sportcomplex van CV? Vergeet niet dat ik alle afbeeldingen gemaakt heb met Paint, dus mooi zal het niet worden. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 18:57 (UTC) :::Maak snel iets, we passen het later wel aan. Over dat feest; ik zal morgen nog eens mijn gedachten de vrije loop laten gaan. 29 mei 2007 18:58 (UTC) Ok I'll give it a try. Hoe moet ie eruit zien (ajb niet te lastig), welke kleuren? Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:00 (UTC)